


[VID] Casablanca/Watchmen Trailer Mashup

by Bicklex (AnamaryArmygram)



Category: Casablanca (1942)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Trailer Mashup, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/Bicklex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight from '08, my contribution to the then-current meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Casablanca/Watchmen Trailer Mashup

**Author's Note:**

> Made in Adobe Premiere Elements.

**Clips:** _Casablanca_  
**Audio:** _Watchmen_ trailer  
("The Beginning Is the End Is the Beginning" by Smashing Pumpkins)  
**Length:** 2 minutes, 22 seconds  
**Date:** October 2008  
**Password:** papers


End file.
